


DRTT-A New Beginning, Corrupted

by RavusNoxScourge



Series: Daemon Ravus Time Travel (DRTT) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Daemon Ravus Nox Fleuret, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavusNoxScourge/pseuds/RavusNoxScourge
Summary: Despite falling to Prince Noctis's blade in the hanger, Ravus awoke to a dawn that shouldn't be. The former Prince turned Starscourge daemon finds himself very much alive and not in the time he remembered. When given a chance to potentially fix everything before it happens, will he take it?Part of a series mostly centered around a Daemon Ravus being tossed through time, but does not need to be read in any order.





	1. Daemon Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> My first work to this site and it's a self-indulgent fix it for my favorite heterochromia prince. This was spawned basically right after defeating Daemon Ravus during my playthrough of the game. Highly unlikely that I'll finish this particular version due to the fact that I originally had another plot in mind and it ran away from me. So enjoy something of an alternate while I rewrite it as intended.

**A New Beginning, Corrupted**

 

**Chapter I: Daemon under the Sun**

 

 

Ravus knew something was wrong the moment he tried to open his eyes.

They stung harshly despite being as closed as they could possibly be, hurting from an odd warmth that he couldn't remember being present for 10 years. His skin seemed to burn from the same heat, what little left of his tailored coat and armor being a welcome reprieve.

He lifted his arm to shade his face from the sun; _since when had it risen?_ , breathing in hot air filled with gritty sand. Where was he? When was he? Last the man could remember, he was begging the Prince; the King, to end him, end his suffering. Was this the afterlife?

A harsh snort left his lips; if this was the afterlife, it certainly wasn't ideal. Eyes squinting open under the shade of his arm he looked on in disbelief at the sight before him. This was...the road to Hammerhead, no? It stretched as far as the eye could see yet the large billboard was unmistakable. He gazed behind him, seeing in the far distance the great walls of an _intact_ Insomnia.

“How...” His breath stuttered. This shouldn't be possible. Most of this shouldn't, though he could chalk it up to a mind coming to terms with death, _this_ was hard to deny. Everything felt so real, and why would he of all people be placed here in his resting place? If anywhere, the former prince should be laying among endless fields of flourishing sylleblossoms, at peace in Tenebrae.

In the midst of all his troubled thoughts the sun began to set, bringing with it the telltale signs of daemons. He frowned, eyes more comfortable with the lighting and got to on unsteady feet, finding, that in his confusion he hadn't noticed the obvious changes still part of him. The damned Starscourge still mutated his flesh, shifting as he watched in stunned silence. It seems that even the True King Noctis couldn't purge him of the disease in death. Ravus shook his head; it didn't matter now. He was obviously nowhere near where he had died, and there was little hope that would change. He made swift headway to what he had been informed of as a haven, ancient places carved with runes to deter daemons and the like.

It was to his amazement that the runes, though glowing, did not deny him entry. He collapsed to the ground, relaxing against the stone wall that curved round the space. Eyes turned to the sky, watching as the stars took over, glittering and peaceful. He would need to get his bearings together quick; Insomnia was clearly standing strong, and the sun was persisting through the warmth held within the heated rock beneath him. Ravus sighed; was this a punishment from the Six? To be so far from closure, in a time where his home had turned to ash and his flesh twisted into that of daemons?

The once human male huffed, settling in the hopes to rest. He'd figure it out after much needed sleep.

And with that, Ravus Nox Fleuret, Former Prince of Tenebrae and High Commander of the Imperial Army turned Starscourge, fell into calm darkness.

 


	2. Hunt for a Daemon...?

**Chapter 2: Hunt for a Daemon...?**

“Let me guess; ya'll lookin for someway ta get cash.” 

Noctis sighed, nodding tiredly. “Yeah, sums it up.”. Behind him, he could hear Prompto snapping pictures as Gladio and Ignis argued under breath about the current situation. 

“Well, we recently got a hunt sent our way; somin bout a rogue daemon hangin out round Circlawe Haven. It's an odd one though...”. “How so?” He startled at his friends question, standing back to give Ignis a better position. Cindy frowned, hands settling on her hips. “The Hunters have all been in a tizzy over this thing. It seems non-aggressive so far, though it's not against chasin a gutsy man away should he step to close. And get this; the daemon is seen even during the _day_.” He frowned; that's... 

“Impossible. Everyone knows daemons are practically deathly allergic to light. You sure the Hunters aren't just trying to pull yer leg?” Gladio walked up to his side, wearing the same doubtful frown. “It does seem pretty far fetched...to me, at least.” Prompto quipped, stopping a few feet away. She threw her hands up in the air. “If ya really need proof go look fer yourselves! The haven aint that far, just an hours trek north west of ere. Just be sure to grab that bounty before ya head out, if you want the coin.” 

~oOo~

“Soooo....we taking on that hunt?” Ignis nodded. “It would be helpful to our funds to accept it.” “Not to mention, I'm curious about how powerful a supposedly sun immune daemon is.” Noctis chuckled, checking over the bounty sheet. “And how it looks.” He held up the paper, showing the blank image. “Seems like no one's bothered giving the artists a description”. The adviser frowned, taking the paper. “How odd; this may make recognizing the daemon slightly problematic.” Prompto rolled his eyes. “I don't think it'll be hard. We just gotta keep an eye out during the day.” “That does make more sense, I suppose.” Noctis bumped his shoulder, chuckling. “Look at you, being smart for once!” ”Hey!” 

Gladio removed himself from the wall, heading to the door. “Guess we should head out now while the suns high.” 

He nodded, stepping back into the hot day. “Let's make tracks!” 

 


	3. Bounty to Remember

**Chapter 3: Bounty to Remember**

“I thought they said it was hanging around it, not _in_ the haven!” 

Noctis ignored Prompt's panicked whispering, watching from behind a tall rock the imposing figure currently standing within the havens runes. “A daemon immune not only to the sun but the runes meant to deter it...incredible.” Ignis muttered, trying to look closer. “Certainly a lot more humanoid looking than most; don't know if I like that.” 

Said daemon had it's back turned to them, seeming to bask in the midday sun, still and relaxed. Noctis could just make out tattered white fabric clinging barely to its form, obviously to small for the rippling black...tissue?, that made up its left upper half and a gnarled horn emerging from platinum blond locks. Leg armor made up its lower half, covering even large feet. While its right arm seemed fairly normal the left was another story. Clearly mutated, it glowed with an unearthly purple light, far three fingers formed into gnarly claws. 

“Defiantly, not what I was expecting.” He muttered, looking to his friends. “Any ideas?” Gladio shrugged, shouldering his sword. Ignis called for his attention as Prompto leaned further to snap a few pictures. “I suggest approaching the area slowly. It seems calm for now, and the tipster claimed the daemon is peaceful as long as we don't approach with the obvious intention to harm.” He nodded, casting his weapon back to the armiger. 

They all startled at Prompto's yelp, turning in time to see the blond loose his balance and tumble out of cover. 

The daemon snapped its gaze behind it, eyes as dark as the night sky and tears pitch black trailing below them, locking instantly on Prompto. 

“C-Crap!” “Prompto!” He scrambled to his feet just as the daemon pushed off the haven rock, crossing the distance far to fast for any of them to react. The blond was pinned to the ground by the hand to his neck, yelling as the daemon leaned in close. “Let go of him!” In an instant the engine blade was formed in his hand, swinging down upon the creature with the intent to remove its head from its shoulders. It was easily halted by the mutated arm, and Noctis grunted as he was tossed back into Gladio, knocking them both down. Ignis drew his dagger but was also thrown aside, rolling until he collided with the rock they had used to hide. “Ignis!” He shook his head, placing glasses back in place. “Forget me, go help Prompto!” “Right!” 

The daemon had straightened to its full height by then, holding its captive up to eye level. Noctis launched himself once more but found his path denied as Prompto was thrown into his stomach, redirecting him into the ground once more. “That's gonna leave a mark...” The smaller once groaned, rolling off his friend. Gladio helped them both to their feet, and they all braced for battle. The daemon swept its gaze over all of them, head tilting. 

“So...” 

They all froze, faces portraying such stages of shock that it would've been laughable in any other situation. 

“This...is the y-year...they pla-ced me..in...” 

… 

It was Prompto that broke the heavy silence with his screech. 

“You can talk?!”

 


	4. Placement Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the space between the story and it's chapter title are constantly changing but honestly I'm just copy/pasting from Open Office (which sucks) and the whole HTML coding thing for spacing is confusing the hell out of me + no beta reader so.... yeah, sorry. Also I know these chapters are horribly short but honestly it feels longer on mobile anyway.

 

**Chapter 4: Placement Found**

Well, this certainly helped in figuring out just when he was placed. 

He watched as the Chocobros; _called such by the little blond as he recalled, from when they chattered besides the Regalia in the Imperial base_ : shifted on uneasy feet, weapons still at the ready. Their faces were young, eyes full of life unlike when he last fought them in the hanger. This would place him, sometime before Altissia at least, no? 

“Hey, say something again!” Ravus focused once more on the blond _Prompto, right?_ , eyebrow raised. The Prince Noctis frowned, looking to his friend. “Uh, Prompt? I don't think we should be trying to talk to a _daemon_ of all things.” He huffed; a daemon he may appear but he was still human in mind. At least, he would like to believe that. The adviser dropped his weapons, gesturing the shield to do the same. “Actually, I am curious, Your Highness. Maybe we can avoid a confrontation, and gain some fascinating information in the process.” Noctis sighed, relaxing. “Fine, I guess...” 

Ravus tilted his head, amazed that they hadn't just tried to fight him and be over and done, ridding the world of a supposedly dangerous daemon. He nodded back to the haven and then the setting sun, indicating it would be smarter to hold the conversation in safety, away from other less friendly company. To his joy they understood, keeping an eye on him but making way to the runes. 

He ignored Promptos curious gaze in favor of watching as the King's Shield set up camp, and extra chair being unfolded for him. He snorted; as if his large form would be supported by that puny thing, but the thought warmed him non-the-less. He opted instead to sit beside said chair, basking in the heat of the newly lit fire. 

“So....” He looked to the photographer. “You...are a daemon that can talk;” he held up a hand, counting each point off. “be out during the day, and able to enter havens? Anything else you feel like telling us?” Ravus shrugged. “Not...real-ly.” His throat really had trouble forming words, what with the Starscourge twisting his vocal cords. It twisted his voice into something truly otherworldly; a scratchy and broken tone that even he couldn't grow used to. Prompto threw his hands in the air. “Not really?! C'mon, you're a friggen _daemon_ that can live in the _sun_ , there's gotta be more to it!” “There is many questions we would like to ask you.” Ignis rested his head upon his interlocked fingers, eyes clouded by the thoughts in his mind. “If you are willing to answer them, that is.” Was he asking permission? How generous. He nodded; might as well trade some answers for his own questions to be answered. 

“Just one sec; what do we call you? Highly doubt you want to be addressed as daemon the whole time.” Gladiolus jumped in. Ravus frowned. He simply couldn't have them calling him by his real name; that would raise too many questions. It took some time before he settled on a name, but it would have to due, for now. “C-call...me...” 

“Nox.”

 


	5. The Daemon Called Nox

**Chapter 5: The Daemon Called Nox**

“So Nox, let's start out simple; how can you stand the sun's light?” “That's not simple...” Noctis grumbled to his friend. 

The daemon, now dubbed Nox, shook his head with a snort bordering on laughter. “As if he'd be able to explain that to us easily, idiot.” Gladio clipped the blond lightly over the head. Ignis leaned back in his chair, pressing fingers against his temple in annoyance. “Honestly, we should start at a more pressing matter. Most importantly, if he has any intention to harm anyone.” Nox shook his head. “Don't...ne-eed to. D-on't feel...like it.” “And what would make you 'need to'?” Noctis quipped. “To...defend...” “Yourself?” He shook his head. “O-thers...from those...s-seeking to ha-rm...” A desire to protect, huh? 

“And you swear by this?” His adviser inquired. Nox hummed in agreement. Prompto clapped, bouncing happily in his chair. “Guess it's settled! We won't be hunting our new friend here!” “And there went our gil...” Gladio groaned. “Which is the whole reason we come out here for.” The group all frowned, the matters of their empty funds returning to the forefront. “Don't suppose you could help us out somehow, buddy?” The blond turned to the daemon, who in turn rolled his eyes. “Ni-ght hunt...sell...part-s...” Oh. Well, that made more sense; they could hunt near the safety of the haven for easy picks and collect horn and bone for some quick cash from an eager buyer. “Works for me; been itching for a fight all day.” The two-handed blade appeared, the shield eager for some excitement. “I'm game!” A gun appeared in a small shower of vanishing crystal along with the daggers in his adviser's hands. “Ready for some action?” Noctis grinned, summoning his engine blade. “You bet! Thinking of joining, Nox?” Said daemon nodded, and they all watching in fascination as a long, curved sword as black as Starscourge emerged from his hand. Prompt whistled. “Hoooooo that's some serious weapon you're packing! Just uh, be sure not to hit us with that. Looks like it might infect someone.” Nox snorted, getting to his feet and immediately launching himself off the haven and into the darkness. “Light's on, and feet steady!” Ignis called, and they jumped into the night. 

~o0o~

The fighting went on for sometime, definitely well past midnight. It wasn't their proudest battles, what with all the fumbling in the dark and near hits upon not only each other but their purple beacon of a new companion. It was difficult to keep track of each other, all wearing black clothing, but the small hip flashlights helped, if only slightly. They fought everything from simple goblins to hobgoblins, and even a few iron giants here and there, though those were quickly felled by Nox, usually with a well placed swing straight down the chest, cleaving it in two. Each defeat was always followed by a whistle from Prompto, and “Woohoo! You go, Nox!” Each time he was ignored as the daemon moved to the next target, some of the more difficult enemies that the group wasn't prepared for just yet. 

By the time the colors of dawn stretched across the sky they were bruised, dirty, and tired, but hands full of parts left by their kills. They all collapsed in the haven, Nox sitting with more grace than Noctis thought he had the right to after all that fighting. “I'm gonna need a shower the second we get back to Hammerhead...” Prompto groaned. “We all do, along with some proper R&R.” “Good thing these parts will sell for quite the pretty gil.” “Thank Nox for that idea; I think we would have simply slept the night away with no bounty to return and no gil to our name.” Noctis sighed, stretching sore muscles. “Speaking of our new pal, what are we gonna do bout him?” All eyes focused on him. “We cannot simply return with no evidence; you are to well known in these parts now.” Nox frowned, looking to the morning sky. “But we can't kill him either, and he's pretty damn useful in battle.” 

“Is there someway we can take him along?” Noctis almost couldn't believe his own words; him, the Prince of Insomnia, working with a daemon? The people would riot. Ignis muttered under-breath, weighing their choices. “We can attempt to convince the people at Hammerhead at least that Nox means no harm, and go from there. Pretend the daemon is under The Highness's command and therefore be able to move him with not as much suspicion.” “The news would travel fast.” “And it may be our only option...” He'd rather the daemon came with; not only to sate their curiosity but to hopefully quell this nagging feeling in his heart that screamed if he didn't tag along, something would go very, very wrong in the future. “We will most certainly have to change our seating arrangement.” Ignis quipped, his tone one of mirth. “Big guys gonna force us to have the roof down all the time!” Pompt pointed out, laughing. “As long as he doesn't poke any holes in the leather I'm good.” “Well Nox, any particular seat you want to claim?” Please agree to come with, please. 

“S-seat me as...y-ou wis-sh”

 


	6. Daemons Don't Fit in Cars

**Chapter 6: Daemons don't fit in cars**

They ended up squeezing him into the back left seat, which was quite the experience. The Prince was placed between him and his blond friend while his Shield took place up front. Ravus turned his gaze to the land racing by, trying to ignore how Noctis leaned against him as he turned to talk to Prompto. Honestly, the Prince shouldn't be so relaxed with a nine foot tall daemon stained in Starscourge beside him, but at the same time, he couldn't say he disliked it. It made the potentially long journey with them all the more easier if Noctis trusted him, and the others would follow without question. 

He frowned as a droplet of precipitation landed on the leather interior of the car, connecting with the advisers gaze through the mirror. “Rain...” Prompto groaned. “Aw man, how unlucky can we get? Can't put the lid up with the giant here!” Ravus slid down the chair as much as he possibly could, but was sadly still a foot to high for the roof to close. “Oh for...Come here.” His perspective was suddenly turned on its side as he was yanked to the side, his head ending up on Noctis's thigh. “Iggy, close it.” “Of course.” At least they wouldn't get wet now. “U-uhm...” He snorted, keeping his hand on his shoulder. “Just stay down and make this easier on all of us, alright?” Only for now, he supposed. Besides, he felt more comfortable laying than he did trying to curl his back as far as it could. Ravus closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep to the sound of rain. 

~o0o~

Starscourge is warm, Noctis found out that day. In all honesty it probably wasn't the smartest thing to have ones hand in pure Starscourge, but it didn't seem to be having any ill effect on his skin strangely enough. “You, uh, sure you should be doing that?” Prompto hissed, eyeing the daemon. “Probably not, but it doesn't hurt.” “What's it feel like?” Noctis shrugged. “Like, warm gelatin. It's weird.” “Really?” He reaches over, poking Nox in the shoulder. “Oh ew.” 

He snorted in amusement, then turned his attention back to the daemon. It really was an enigma to the young Prince; a daemon who was immune to the sun, and could talk. Not only that but seemed to posses more than a natural amount of intelligence. It made the creature almost...human. Noctis frowned, turning his gaze to the gray skyline. If Nox was this self aware, then could it be possible for other daemons like him to exist? And if they did, would they lend their aid to the group, with enough convincing? He truly wished for it to be a probability. 

Attention returned once more to Nox, examining every features detail. He did look very human, just...stretched, almost, as if someone had taken a normal human and merely made them taller, with the obvious mutations of the Scourge of course. Black tar caused platinum hair to clump and tangle, and he carded his fingers through the mess, carefully disassembling knots. The Scourge on the strands was strangely dry and easily brushed off like crusted paint, revealing silver silk. He pulled away, satisfied with the results. Wonder if his face can be cleaned up to. Noctis removed a cloth from his pocket, gently rubbing it across the tear track below Nox's right eye. He didn't stop even as he heard the telltale click of Prompto's camera, knowing the blond would hold the picture mockingly above the Prince's head later. To his relief, the Scourge did wipe away, leaving behind pale, unblemished skin. 

“Ho man, he would've been quite the looker as a human.” Noctis snorted, looking amused. “Really, Prompto?” Though he subconsciously agreed; Nox would have been popular, with those high cheekbones and well defined jawline, not to mention that hair was such an exotic color. He was built nicely to... 

Noctis blushed, quickly looking away. Yeah, lets not go there thoughts, thank you. He decided it was in his best interests to get some sleep, and closed cerulean eyes. They were in for a long day once they reached Hammerhead, so might as well rest now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas for this story have sadly already started to run dry but I'll do my best to write a few more chapters...


	7. Made it...?

 

**Chapter 7: Made it...?**

 

Fortunately, due to several detours to collect monster parts and a few bounties, they arrived at the Hammerhead Garage after sunset.

Unfortunately, Nox was a Bahamut damned beacon of purple light.

The biggest mass of Scourge, which was located above his heart was lit up with an otherworldly violet glow and traveled down his arm. It lit the inside of the Regalia enough that Gladio, sitting up front could read his book no problem.

Which meant Cindy noticed their unusual new party member right away.

To her credit, she simply raised an eyebrow and gestured to the area behind the garage, following them as Ignis drove to park the car out of view. They stepped out of the car as soon as it was parked, stretching cramped limbs and breathing a deep sigh of relief; Nox stayed in the car, still asleep.

“So...who's your new partn'r?” Prompto laughed meekly, fiddling with his camera. “That would be our bounty daemon.” Ignis quipped. She nodded, bringing a work calloused hand to her chin. “And you got 'im in your car? That's sumthing you don't see every day.” “Don't see to begin with” Gladio grumbled, leaning against the garage wall. Cindy laughed, pulling away. “True that. So, I'm guessing y'all won't be turning it in? Seems docile.” “We won't. I'd rather keep him with us, to uh...learn how he can stand the sun.” Smooth, Noctis. Real smooth.

“So the tips were true?” “Yup, saw him in broad daylight and even standing in the safe haven runes; here, I got some pretty good pictures.” Prompto turned his camera on, showing Cindy the photos he had snapped the day before. As they conversed over the details Nox came to, eyes slowly opening. He frowned, looking around in the empty car. Noctis noticed the movement in the peripheral of his gaze and tapped on the window to get his attention. “Want to come out?” The Prince mouthed, and Nox shook his head in return, stretching his form over the whole of the back seat like a lethargic feline. Noctis stifled a laugh at this before returning his attention to the mechanic.

She sighed with a smile on her face, addressing the four of them. “Well, I know for sure y'all won't turn 'im in, so I'll work on getting that bounty off the board. I ain't helping ya with Papaw though, that's on you.” They all visibly deflated; none of them wanted to try and explain this to the stubborn man.

All agreed they should get some proper R&R before even attempting to reason with Cid.

~o0o~

They left Nox in the Regalia; he seemed content and the car was hidden well enough from view that no one would stumble across the daemon on accident.

The group slept the morning away, all sore and worn from the all-nighter and hunting the previous day. Plenty of the waking hours were spent cleaning up and selling their hard fought for monster parts for a large sum of gil. It was a long time before they even thought about confronting Cid about their new “companion”.

A groan left Prompto as they made their way to the garage, dragging his feet behind. “I reaaaaaally don't wanna do this...do we have to tell Cid?” “I'm afraid so; if we don't now, word will most certainly get back to him anyway.” “And then it'll be even worse.” Gladio huffed. A frown graced the Prince's lips. “As if it already isn't bad enough...”

“What's bad enough?”.

Crap.

They all turned their attention to the grizzled mechanic, and Cid simply stood there watching with suspicious eyes. “U-uhhhmm...n-nothing much, Mr. Highwind!” The blond stuttered, backing away as his gaze simply narrowed more. “Ya'll are hiding somethin from me, you can't trick this ol' man.” The group all shift, glancing at each other. “You know that bounty we took a couple days ago? The one about the wandering day Daemon?” Cid tilted his head at the Shield. “We...may have not actually gone through with the hunt.” Specs carefully stated. The mans already deep frown grew. “You boys are telling me...that a Daemon, one that could be 'xtremely dangerous cause it can walk 'bout in the sun...”, a deep sigh: “is still alive?” “Y-yeah...”

Cid grumbled, placing a hand to the bridge of his nose. “Where is it?” Noctis laughed nervously. “I-in the...the Regalia.” The mechanic snapped to attention, fury burning in aged eyes. “Where.” Prompto pointed to the right of the garage and he immediately started limping over in a speed none of them had seen before.

Bahamut protect us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo took pretty long to get this one out cause idea's for this version of the story died but hey I'll keep trying to write a little more of this.


End file.
